El dúo raro
by iusoG ninneT
Summary: Kageyama era orgulloso y, aunque se había vuelto más accesible, esa parte de su personalidad no se había desvanecido por completo. Quería ser él quien controlara el juego y su ego no le permitía aceptar que la herramienta que había encontrado en Hinata era, en realidad, un spiker con voluntad propia que podía prescindir de él si la situación así lo pedía.


**N/A: ¡Buenas! Aquí Tennin Gosui les deja uno de sus drabbles. No me quedó tan corto como pretendía, pero espero que lo disfruten~**

* * *

 **EL DUO RARO**

Sugawara no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Kageyama bombardeó con preguntas a Asahi. Dirigió la vista a Hinata, encontrando curioso el hecho de que el más bajo no notara nada extraño en la actitud del setter.

Había pasado algún tiempo ya desde la incorporación del _dúo raro_ a Karasuno y, tal como Daichi había predicho, esos dos se habían vuelto un par muy singular, un par necesario para ganar. Kageyama era el setter, el genio, el calculador, el viento que empujaba a las nubes para que se apreciara el brillo del sol. Hinata era el spiker, el aprendiz, el instintivo, el mismísimo sol queriendo deslumbrar. Eran perfectos el uno para el otro, pensaba Sugawara.

Tan perfectos y tan extraños, que su misma interacción parecía haberse invertido. En un principio, Kageyama ignoraba a Hinata, por no considerarlo necesario para ganar, mientras que el pelinaranja anhelaba un pase de aquel setter pelinegro. Con el avance del tiempo, Kageyama descubrió lo útil que podía serle Hinata, pero Sugawara se atrevía a pensar que había algo más… Era como si Hinata hubiese derribado las defensas del setter, haciéndole ver que no encontraría otro spiker con tal determinación y tal fe en el volleyball. Era como si Kageyama no hubiese podido evitar ser atraído, porque toda la vida había estado buscando a un spiker tan apasionado como él mismo.

Silenciosamente, sin darse cuenta, Hinata había logrado invertir la situación entera: él ya no rogaba por un pase de Kageyama, sino que era Kageyama el que le buscaba para entregarle el balón. Sugawara había notado algunas veces en que el pelinegro había armado una jugada para Hinata incluso antes de que éste estuviera en la red. Había notado, también, un par de veces en que el setter se disponía a pasar el balón al pelinaranja y terminaba pasándoselo a Asahi o a Tanaka, como si su cuerpo entero le pidiese que entregase la bola a Hinata y su cerebro le hiciese notar que no, que no debía.

Entonces había llegado el día en que Hinata quiso volar más alto.

 _«No necesito tu voluntad»_ , había dicho Kageyama. Sugawara recordaba que esa fue la primera vez que vio al _dúo raro_ pelear en serio. Internamente, se preguntó si Kageyama no habría percibido la dependencia que estaba desarrollando hacia Hinata y si no habría temido inconscientemente perder a su spiker. Luego de la pelea, cada uno se dedicó a entrenar por su cuenta, sin hablarse. Kageyama era orgulloso y, aunque se había vuelto más accesible, esa parte de su personalidad no se había desvanecido por completo. Quería ser él quien controlara el juego y su ego no le permitía aceptar que la herramienta que había encontrado en Hinata era, en realidad, un spiker con voluntad propia que podía prescindir de él si la situación así lo pedía.

No obstante, los dos encontraron la manera de seguir y eso Sugawara lo comprobó el día que Kageyama sorprendió con aquel pase que se detenía delante del spiker, el día que Hinata remató con la izquierda cuando vio que aquel pase no iba directamente a su mano derecha. Ese día ambos habían salido de su zona segura, ambos habían empezado a cambiar, y Sugawara no podía estar más feliz por ello. Eso era cierto, sí, pero también lo era el que no pudiese creer que el ver a Hinata haciéndole cumplidos por sus buenos pases a él, a Sugawara Koshi, fastidiara a Kageyama a tal punto que empezara a preguntar a Asahi cómo se había sentido su pase, qué creía que debía mejorar y si había estado bien.

Sugawara rio entre dientes, volviendo a armar una jugada para Hinata. Nadie parecía darse cuenta de que el _dúo raro_ evolucionaba de ese modo, pero él no podía evitar preguntarse qué sucedería con ellos en el futuro. ¿Se aferrarían más el uno al otro… o ese vínculo no haría más que encadenarlos si alguna vez tenían que verse como rivales?

Realmente, eran el dúo más raro que había visto en su vida.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, sentía envidia de aquella perfección. Ellos realmente podían pelear en la cima, _juntos_.

 **F I N**

 **07/12/15**


End file.
